<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lusting by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462403">Lusting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess'>Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Day (The Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Lustful employee, M/M, outsider pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:49:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alain would never let it be known that he’s lusting after his boss but every time he sees him he can’t help but imagine the sexy little nymph getting choked and moaning on another man’s d*ck.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lusting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alain, a 20 years old filing clerk from the marketing department, flushes every time he sees his boss from the video around the office. He doesn’t see him too often but when he does he can’t help the feeling of lust and want that goes through him. He knows it’s futile, he doesn’t stand a chance but he can dream…and watch the video. Alain downloaded it from a public computer to a thumb drive that he keeps safe at home. He didn’t peg his boss as gay like himself, not when everybody knows he was set to marry Miss Kim. But watching his boss get restrained and fucked is something he never knew he needed in his gay ass life. Watching the young Mr. Tan beg an intern to open him up on his cock is more than he can manage, in any capacity. He feels guilty about enjoying their sex video so much but it’s so real and so raw, not scripted and full of love.</p><p>Alain wants it.</p><p>He stays from afar and see Mr. Tan standing outside his office on the stairs, talking to his assistant, Jelai. He looks happy now, which is something everybody was afraid wouldn’t happen after he disappeared for days when the video surfaced. People were speculating on the future of the company itself, knowing Senior Mr. Tan’s temper. Mr. Tan wasn’t exempt from that temper.</p><p>Alain would never let it be known that he’s lusting after his boss but every time he sees him he can’t help but imagine the sexy little nymph getting choked and moaning on another man’s dick. It obviously bothered his boss at first, especially since the scandal cost them a few big name sponsorship but things are looking up, especially since more sponsors are pouring in from different sources, particularly gay friendly ones.</p><p>Mr. Tan bounced back from the scandal pretty well, and he’s still seeing the former intern, other people have seem him around and seen them together on occasion.</p><p>Alain feels happy for them; he wants them to make it but in the meantime, he finds them sexy as hell!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>